


Looking for

by keimingyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keimingyu/pseuds/keimingyu
Summary: Sungjin wasn’t even supposed to be there that day. But the rain had showered in a lot earlier than what the forecast had promised and he had left his umbrella with the notion that it would be sunny till later in the day. And the flower shop was the lone shop that had the “Open” sign still flipped on that side.Sungjin wasn’t even supposed to be there that day but he was.And while his life was a series of bad decisions and things going south, it was also a series of unexpected encounters that held promise of good endings.Sungjin wasn’t even supposed to be there that day and Wonpil was supposed to close shop an hour earlier.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Beginnings

Sungjin wasn’t even supposed to be there that day. But the rain had showered in a lot earlier than what the forecast had promised and he had left his umbrella with the notion that it would be sunny till later in the day. And the flower shop was the lone shop that had the “Open” sign still flipped on that side. 

Sungjin wasn’t even supposed to be there that day but he was. 

And while his life was a series of bad decisions and things going south, it was also a series of unexpected encounters that held promise of good endings.

Sungjin wasn’t even supposed to be there that day and Wonpil was supposed to close shop an hour earlier.

—

“Sorry, we’re closed!” Wonpil turns around and is greeted by a man who is nothing short of drenched. Wonpil can tell his hair is naturally fluffy from the way the rain has flattened it but he can also tell the man is strong from the way his figure is drawn with the help of the drenched tshirt & jeans that are on him. But Wonpil can also cleary tell that the man is exhausted. 

Or pissed.

Or both.

The man relieves his shoulders of the backpack that looks just as drenched as the clothes he’s in and quickly unzips it to salvage what looks like test papers and books.

“Shit.” 

The floors of Wonpil’s shop are covered in puddles and while he knows that’s a cause for concern, part of him feels like the worried look on the stranger’s face is something he should take notice of first. 

Wonpil settles down on the floor so much so that he is just inches away from the man that had entered unannounced. He can see his features better from this angle—he can see how his eyes glisten and he can’t help but think they must look so beautiful when they crinkle up when he smiles. He can see his hands that look calloused from probably playing an instrument. 

The man snaps Wonpil out of the trance he had set himself into by breaking the silence. “God, I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this. Your shop was the only one open and I had to find shelter quick. I’m so sorry.” The man says as he looks at this drenched papers and books with a disappointed look. 

“Are you a student?” Wonpil asks, making a guess based solely off of the backpack, the tshirt, jeans and the drenched papers. 

“Well, yeah, something like that I guess.” The man replies. “I can help you clean up. Your floors are all messy now because of me and I know you’re closing soon.” The man gets up and Wonpil takes that as his cue to follow. He reaches his hand out towards Wonpil and Wonpil sees it again—the calloused fingers and wounds he didn’t see before. 

“I’m Sungjin.” He says, his eyes crinkling up when he smiles and it’s even better and much more beautiful than Wonpil had imagined.

Wonpil lets his hand meet Sungjin’s and responds. 

“Wonpil. Kim Wonpil.” 

“You said you’d help me clean, right?”

—

“I signed up to clean the mess I made and I don’t recall spilling soil at this corner of the shop.” Sungjin says as Wonpil hands him a broom in place of the mop he’d been using for the last couple of minutes.

Wonpil laughs. “Well, I only noticed it when you came in. I’m sure it has something to do with you.” 

“Or maybe it has something to do with you not looking well.” Sungjin replies as he sweeps away the soil that spilled when Wonpil was carrying pots in. 

After what feels like an eternity of cleaning, the two finally settle down on the floor exhausted. They’re inches away from each other the same way they were moments ago when Sungjin came in drenched but it’s different this time. 

Wonpil had lent Sungjin some spare clothes he could change into and while they’re one entire size apart, Sungjin had no right to complain. He was just glad to be in clothes that weren’t drenched in rain. They had let Sungjin’s bag, papers and books dry at the warmest spot in the shop.

So while they were in the same position they were moments ago, it was different. They were more comfortable. 

And in just a couple of minutes, almost everything had changed except for one thing: the rain. 

The downpour hadn’t let up even the slightest and the two peered out the windows with concerned looks on their faces.

“Before you ask, no. I do not have an umbrella in my shop.” Wonpil says taking the words right out of Sungjin’s mouth. 

Sungjin looks at Wonpil almost dumbfounded. “You have a stuffed toy collection sitting at the corner of your shop and you have no umbrella?” 

Ever since Wonpil was a child, he had a strange fondness for stuffed toys. He never really knew why, but having one by his side always felt like a need. He had one particular favorite—it was a small stuffed toy that you could attach to your bag. It looked almost like a rabbit with button eyes but Wonpil never bottled it into being just a rabbit. ‘It can be whatever it wants to be,’ he always said when someone would ask what it is hanging on his bag all the time. Wonpil used to think this was so lame of him until he realized later on why. 

“Yes and what about it?” Wonpil replies, remembering that Sungjin knows absolutely nothing about him other than the fact that he’s a florist and he’s stuck in his shop the same way he is. 

Sungjin clarifies, worrying that it may have come off a bit too harsh. “Oh that’s not what I meant. Please don’t take it in a bad way. I find it amusing actually. The stuffed toys and all. It must be nice for the customers who come in.” 

“Well you came in and you didn’t seem to like it.” Wonpil notices he’s being a bit sensitive and he doesn’t pause to wonder why Sungjin’s words seem to have a certain weight on him. “It has a story behind it, doesn’t it?” Sungjin says and Wonpil is amazed at how quickly he had seem to caught on. 

“Judging from how you reacted just now I’m guessing the answer is yes. You don’t need to expound if you don’t want to. But I’ll still apologize for sounding a bit mean. I’m sorry.” Sungjin looks Wonpil in the eye and Wonpil sees it again for the third time in this brief encounter—the way they glisten, the way they shine. 

But also the way they hurt and the way they hide.

“It’s okay.” Wonpil says. “Well, enough about me. I feel like this storm isn’t going to let up any time soon so we only have each other for company. Tell me something about yourself.” 

Sungjin thinks and thinks and the single coherent thought he can come up with is, “I once bought a leather watch strap thinking it was a leather belt.” 

And almost instantly, the sound of the rain dropping onto the windows isn’t the only sound that occupies the shop.

Wonpil’s immediate and loud laughter takes over and suddenly it’s all Sungjin can hear.

And he loves what he hears.

“You did what?” Wonpil says, wiping the tears from his eyes brought by laughter. “God, I don’t think I’ve ever laughed that hard in my life. You did what?” 

The enthusiasm and joy Wonpil emits is contagious and Sungjin can’t help but laugh a bit himself. “You heard me. I said I bought a leather watch strap thinking it was a—“ Sungjin is cut off by Wonpil’s laughter, the iconic story not losing its charm even the second time around. 

“Don’t, don’t. Don’t finish it. I can’t take it anymore. That’s hilarious. Dowoon would love that story.” 

“Who’s Dowoon?”

“Ah, just my assistant and best friend. He loves these kinds of stories.” Wonpil says.

Sungjin feels a bit uneasy all of a sudden but he can’t seem to pinpoint what emotion this could be. 

Jealousy? 

“Well, yeah. It happened. And my friend Jae found it just as funny.” Sungjin says, feeling it necessary to bring up one of his friends onto the table as well for no good reason. “Okay, your turn.” 

Wonpil props up and gathers himself. “Well, clearly I’m a florist.” 

“That’s it?” Sungjin scratches his head. “I shared an extremely embarrassing story and that’s all you have to give me?” 

“You’re so demanding good grief.” Wonpil says in a sarcastic tone and Sungjin’s eyes crinkle up into a smile again. “Okay fine. I’ll tell you why I wanted to be a florist then.” 

“Let me guess. Something to do with your family.” Sungjin says just before Wonpil could say anything.

Wonpil looks at Sungjin. “Are you some kind of mind reader or something? Also, will you let me speak?” He says. 

“Ah, sorry. Force of habit.” Sungjin gives himself an internal facepalm knowing it was rude for him to interrupt. 

Wonpil is afraid Sungjin is taking his words to heart but doesn’t dwell on it—he doesn’t want to think about why he’s even taking time to consider how Sungjin might feel. “It’s alright. So, anyway. Yeah. You’re right. It’s my family. When I was younger, I’d spend a lot of time with my grandparents. They pretty much raised me. We had this beautiful backyard filled with flowers of all sorts of colors because my grandmother loved them. She always said that the higher being made so many beautiful colors and it’d be a shame to not allow them to paint your home. So that’s what I’m doing now. Showing the world all the colors the higher being made” 

Sungjin’s habits usually get the best of him in a way that when someone opens up, he tends to zone out because he’s too busy reading in between the lines. He’s trying to break down what they’re saying and analyze. 

But with Wonpil, it’s different. Sungjin doesn’t zone out. Sungjin is very much in the moment. And he’s all ears.

“So I didn’t even go to university. Right after high school I started this business with the help of my Mom and I’ve been the one running it since.” Wonpil wraps up his story and can’t read Sungin’s expression. “I’m sorry that wasn’t as funny as your leather belt story.” Wonpil says, scratching his head afraid that he may have over shared like he always tends to. 

“Thanks for sharing. I think you’re beautiful.” Sungjin replies, unaware of his slip of the tongue. Wonpil isn’t sure if he heard things correctly and just before he can clarify, Sungjin corrects himself clearly embarrassed. “I mean it’s beautiful. Your story. Your shop. This is beautiful.” 

“Hey, listen to that.” Wonpil says just to break the tension. “I think the rain has stopped.” 

Sungjin looks out the window just to make sure. “Yeah, it has.” 

The two look at each other, well aware of what comes next but unaware if they even want to get there. “I guess I’ll go now.” Sungjin says, finally breaking the ice. “I’ll grab my bag and change into my clothes. Thanks for lending these to me and keeping shop open a little longer.” 

“Yeah. No worries. Thanks too. It was nice to have company.” Wonpil responds as Sungjin shoves his papers and books back into his bag. 

Sungjin opens the door and takes the first step out.

“Hey, Wonpil?” 

Wonpil looks back and part of him wants to hear Sungjin say the rain is still pouring and he has to stay a little longer but part of him doesn’t want to entertain that thought right now. “Yeah?” 

“Don’t forget to flip the Open sign at the front door. Some stranger might come in randomly again.” Sungjin says and the last thing he can remember is hearing Wonpil laugh.

Sungjin wasn’t supposed to even be there.

But he was.

And he's glad he was.


	2. Quite the View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let’s get this story going! I hope you enjoy! thank you for reading! :D

Wonpil is woken up by Dowoon tugging at his arm and he can tell that the younger had been there for quite some time. “Hyung, hyung please please please I really need the extra credit please please!” Wonpil looks at the clock hanging at the opposite end of his bed and reads 6:23am.   
“Dowoon, what? It’s so early. What do you need me for?” Wonpil asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
“It’s my Psychology class. We’re having a lecture on personality types and my professor said we’re going to have this activity. If we bring a plus 1, we get additional credit.” Dowoon says sounding desperate and Wonpil knows that Dowoon doesn’t usually have moments like these. He was always more of the “I can do anything as long as I work hard” type of guy that made everything look effortless.   
Wonpil sits up and Dowoon’s eyes glisten anew. “Psychology? Is this the professor you’re so afraid of because he never smiles?”   
Dowoon gives him a big thumbs up. “That and he also never laughs. We call him The Rock because of his lack of capability to show any human emotions.”   
Wonpil gets up from bed and starts to get ready to go out. “Dowoon, does such a person even exist? I doubt. He can’t be that bad.”   
“Hyung i’m serious! Ah, wait till you see him. You’ll know what I mean!”   
Wonpil looks at the calendar. It’s Saturday. His only day off from the shop. He looks at his bed and thinks about how he is dying to get some more rest. The last week had been hectic—from a customer demanding that his boquet didn’t come the way he ordered it to someone having an allergic reaction the minute they entered the store.  
Oh, and not to mention the encounter with a dripping wet man entering during closing hours.   
It had been a crazy week for Wonpil and all he wanted was to get some rest. He shifted his gaze from his bed to the person seated at the end of it—Dowoon.  
And if Wonpil had a person he could say he genuinely truly loves, it was him.  
He knew Dowoon deserved nothing less than the world. And while Wonpil didn’t have it in him to give it yet, he knew he could at least help him get the extra credit for one of his classes.   
“Dowoon, let’s go.” Wonpil clutches his coat and takes the younger by the hand.   
“Thanks, hyung. I can’t wait for you to meet Professor Rock.”   
—  
Wonpil was ready to sit nearest to the professors table when Dowoon pulled his arm and pointed at the two vacant seats at the very end of the room.   
When Wonpil was still in school, he was what anyone would consider the star student—always listening, taking down notes, asking questions, coming in early for lectures. He was the ideal student.   
So when he made the decision to quit studying and manage the flower shop full time in place of his grandmother, everyone was taken by shock and pity.  
But mostly the latter.  
And Wonpil hated that.   
But he knew it was the right thing to do—or at least it felt like it was.  
‘Don’t let your emotions make your decisions.’ He was told by his therapist. His first year out of school was the worst and he couldn’t handle the amount of insecurity and inferiority watching everyone get two steps ahead of him in life. He couldn’t take in how boxed in he had felt in the shop.  
He couldn’t believe his grandmother was gone. 

“Hyung, he’s here.”   
Dowoon nudges Wonpil lightly, cutting his train of thought short. But being in a classroom brings back so many fond memories for Wonpil and he can’t help but wonder what could have been.   
Just when he’s ready to hop on the train of his endless thoughts once more, something pushes him off track—or rather, someone.  
“Good morning. I hope you’re all well today.”   
Sungjin sets the same backpack that was drying in Wonpil’s store just a couple of days ago down on the seat at the very front of the room.  
“Who brought a plus 1? Please sit at the right side of the room.”   
Memories of how Sungjin came in dripping wet during closing hours come rushing back in and Wonpil has no control over any of it. It’s like he’d been pushing back that night so deep down in his system and now all the walls are broken and they won’t stop coming. He remembers how he took note of how his eyes shine yet were so sad and how his hands were calloused and so wounded. How he made fun of his stuffed toy collection to his funny leather belt story that got him laughing in a way he never thought he could. 

He remembers how he wished the rain didn’t stop that night so Sungjin wouldn’t have to leave.

Wonpil looks at Sungjin and hopes that the telepathic conversation isn’t one-sided. He keeps eye contact for as long as he can and it isn’t only to get Sungjin’s attention, it’s also to look for the sparkle that Wonpil had just realized he had grown so fond of. But the deeper he looks, the longer he stares, the less he sees. 

This doesn’t seem like the same Sungjin who came into his shop just a couple of days ago drenched in rain water looking so vulnerable. He actually looks the exact opposite—he looks strong, steady, stable and so guarded. 

Dowoon guides Wonpil to where Sungjin had asked them to sit. “Ah, hyung. Since you’re here, do you want to take down notes for me? My hand aches from practicing drumming all day yesterday with Young K hyung.” Dowoon says, massaging his left hand with his right one looking at Wonpil with his puppy eyes. “Fine. But just this one time.” Wonpil grabs Dowoon’s notebook from him and pulls a pen from one of his pockets. “I’ll show you how it’s done.” And Wonpil isn’t even sure if he’s telling Dowoon or he’s just trying to impress Sungjin who, clearly, isn’t paying him any attention.

“Alright, time for the activity. Before I give the instructions, I’d just like to personally thank all those who agreed to be the plus 1s of my students. I’m sure your time is precious and thank you for choosing to spend it here.” At the tail end of the lecture, Wonpil had managed to take down notes in such an orderly manner that despite the amount of information Sungjin had laid out that seemed worth a textbook, he kept Dowoon’s notes neat and concise taking only 3 pages when most people ran out of sheets of paper to work with.   
The whole lecture, Wonpil would take extra glances here and there at Sungjin hoping that he remembers but each time Sungjin looks away just as quickly as he looks back, he can’t help but think to himself that maybe Sungjin had either forgotten or it wasn’t as significant to him as it was to Wonpil.   
And that breaks Wonpil’s heart but he would never admit that to himself.  
Because not only was it a brief encounter but it was also one with someone he barely knew.  
But it was also the first time he talked about anything personal.  
And it was the first time he felt comfortable enough to do so.  
So while he tried to convince himself that it didn’t hurt that Sungjin had potentially forgotten, he couldn’t hide the look of disappointment on his face.  
“So the activity is simple. Based on what we discussed about personalities, I would like to kindly ask the plus 1s to, first, give a short introduction about themselves and then proceed to describe their partner.” Sungjin says taking looks around the room.   
Dowoon taps Wonpil’s shoulder and whispers. “Hyung, can we go first? I kind of don’t want to go after anyone else because they might set the bar too high.”   
Before Wonpil can rebel and say otherwise, Dowoon raises both his hand and Wonpil’s. “Sir, we’ll go first!”  
Sungjin nods. “Okay. Please stand and, plus 1, please introduce yourself.”   
Wonpil scoffs, finding it funny how just a few days ago they were practically doing the same thing. “I’m Kim Wonpil. Dowoon’s best friend although he would never admit that. I’m a florist.” Wonpil says, keeping eye contact with Sungjin the whole time waiting for him to break.   
But he doesn’t.   
“Thank you. Now, can you tell us a little bit about Dowoon.”   
Dowoon looks at Wonpil clearly excited about what Wonpil has to say about him. But what Dowoon doesn’t know is the disappointment and frustration Wonpil is feeling. “He’s hardworking, loving and caring. One of the best people I know. We’ve been friends and roommates since forever.”   
“Is there anything more you’d like to add? Perhaps point out certain parts of his personality you, personally, feel are a bit, for lack of a better term, off?” Sungjin asks.  
“I think what makes him great are the same things that make him a bit ‘off’. He works too hard. Loves too hard. Cares too much. He gives too much of everything and gets disappointed when he returns empty-handed.” Dowoon looks at Wonpil a bit dumbfounded and Wonpil knows that he isn’t exactly talking about Dowoon anymore.   
“Maybe Dowoon just has to understand that love and care are reciprocated in different ways and because he doesn’t get it back in a way he expects, he thinks he’s empty-handed.” Sungjin says and Wonpil finally sees what he’s been longing to see the whole hour he’d been in the room staring at Sungjin.  
The glisten. The glow.   
The hurt.  
“Thank you, Wonpil. Next.”  
—  
The class wraps up and Dowoon’s name is listed on the paper alongside those who got the extra credit. Dowoon gives Wonpil the tightest hug and Wonpil lets out an almost breathless laughter. “Thank you hyung! Thank you!” And that’s enough to let Wonpil know that he made the right decision in more ways than one.   
Wonpil was hoping that after the class, Sungjin would come his way and greet him the way friends would when bumping into each other unexpectedly. He had a whole scenario drawn up in his head where Sungjin would reach out his hand the same way he did back in the shop and Wonpil would do the same and they’d both laugh like it was their little inside joke.   
But none of that happened. Sungjin exited just as quickly as he entered without a word.  
“Wonpil hyung, is everything okay?” Dowoon asks, noticing the abrupt shift in Wonpil’s mood. “Yeah. Yeah everything is okay. Let’s go home.”   
—  
The weekend flys by much quicker than Wonpil had hoped for. Suddenly, it’s Monday again and he finds himself back in the shop with nothing to keep him company but the sunlight that peers through, the flowers that surround him and his stuffed toys at the corner of the shop.   
Wonpil looks around the different flowers and the colours they give off. He pays attention to how the same flower that blooms from the same plant are the same color at first glance but are actually different shades. He notices how the shades of blue vary and how he feels more drawn to the pastel end of things.   
The door swings open and the bell rings, signaling a customer entering and Wonpil just prays this person isn’t allergic to pollen.   
“Hi! How can I help? Are you looking to buy a boquet for a birthday? A wedding? A congratulatory present? What’s the occassion?” Wonpil asks. 

“Do you have a boquet that says ‘Sorry for pretending I didn’t know you and pretending I didn’t know that it bothered you’?” Sungjin says as he approaches Wonpil and Wonpil is looking at him in disbelief and in denial that this is making his heart flutter in a way it never had before.


	3. trouble i’m in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry it took SO LONG to update!! i’ve been busy with a lot of stuff!!!! this chapter’s gonna be really short and i might just need 2-3 chapters to finally finish this <33 thank u for reading!

“What? No, it’s fine. It didn’t bother me. I know you were just being professional.” Wonpil turns around and pretends to rearrange the nonexistent flower pot behind him just to avoid Sungjin’s expression that Wonpil assumed was worried. 

Sungjin takes steps closer into the shop and steps closer towards Wonpil.

And, suddenly, the distance between them completely closes.

Sungjin puts his hand on Wonpil’s shoulder and he can feel the warmth of it all. It isn’t as warm as it usually would be considering Sungjin came dashing from the chilly outside but it’s the kind of warmth that’s strong enough to let Wonpil know he’s being sincere.

Wonpil can’t shake this giddy and fluttery feeling that’s slowly developing and it doesn’t help that Sungjin is looking at him straight in the eye when he looks up.

“I’m really sorry.” Sungjin says and his grip on Wonpil’s shoulder tightens. “I was just surprised to see you there.” He lets go and steps back and Wonpil can’t help but admit he’s disappointed.

“It really isn’t that deep, Sungjin! It’s fine! I completely understand. Maybe it would’ve been nice if you stayed after so we could talk but I guess you had other places to be in.”

“I drove by your shop on Saturday and Sunday.” Sungjin says.

“You did what? Why?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“You wanted to see me?”

“I wanted to see you so that I could explain.”

“Well you’re here now and you’ve explained so thank you for that.”

Wonpil turns his back on Sungjin and tries to find work to do or any excuse that would get him out of this conversation but the nearest thing he can find is a book that’s out of place and so he spends an extra 5 seconds arranging it back to its place. He had been trying to avoid Sungjin for the longest time and he had convinced himself that Sungjin ignoring him that day was a blessing in disguise. He knew that he had feelings for Sungjin but he also knew that the last thing he wanted to happen was for them to develop and have a life of their own.

The last thing he wanted to do was admit he loved him.

“But I also came by because I missed you.”

And there is something about the way Sungjin is able to close off whatever distance Wonpil had attempted to put between them—there is something about how he keeps finding a way in no matter how much Wonpil wants to shut him out. 

“I missed you too.”

But there is also something about the way Wonpil doesn’t even try to reestablish the distance that had been closed off—there is something about how he keeps letting Sungjin in no matter how many times he’s promised to shut him out.

Sungjin smiles. “Well, looks like we have more in common than just having no umbrella.” 

“I’ve fixed that. I have 7 umbrellas in the shop now.” Wonpil opens the closet near the cash register to reveal exactly what he had told Sungjin. 

“Why’d you buy so many? One for each day of the week I might come rushing in because I have no umbrella?”

Wonpil laughs. “No, I just couldn’t pick a color so Dowoon told me to get all of them so I won’t regret later. He paid for half.” 

“Dowoon. You mean my student? The one you were with in my class? You two seem very close.” Sungjin says, feeling a little pang in his heart that he doesn’t want to think too much of.

“Oh, extremely! He and I have known each other for what feels like a lifetime. I can’t imagine life without him.”

That little pang grows into a gigantic smack and Sungjin can feel it and he acknowledges it: he’s jealous. 

And in his silence, Wonpil knows. “He isn’t my boyfriend if that’s what you were thinking.” 

“He isn’t?”

“So that’s what you were thinking?” 

The bell rings and the front door swings open. 

Dowoon waltzes his way into the store the way he usually does on a regular day. “Hyung, I brought coffe—“ 

But it isn’t a regular day and Dowoon is found dead in his tracks as his gaze meets the stares of both Sungjin and Wonpil. 

Dowoon slaps himself just to make sure he isn’t dreaming and when the impact does nothing to help him wake up, he realises this is all happening. His best friend and his professor only inches apart in Wonpil’s shop and from the looks of it, there was a lot going on before he came in.

“What is going on?”

”I should get going.” Sungjin says and Wonpil is too stunned to even respond let alone stop him from going. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Dowoon.” He pats Dowoon’s shoulder on his way out and the bell rings and Sungjin blends into the busy city crowd until Wonpil can see him no longer.

”Hyung, what was he doing here?” Dowoon asks but to no avail. “You guys are friends?” 

Wonpil finally snaps out of the trance Sungjin had set him in. Sungjin was jealous? He was worried Wonpil had a boyfriend? He admitted he missed him? 

”Yeah. We are. Friends.”


	4. breaking a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I promise the story will pick up from here. I’m just establishing a couple more things for future reference. :D enjoy!

He promised himself that that time was the last time—he wouldn’t fall so quickly and so hopelessly. He would control himself and supress his feelings if need be. 

Because Younghyun didn’t just break him—he scarred him.

And its been years but Sungjin still feels the sting of an “I don’t love you anymore.” in the moments of silence. 

Sungjin promised he would never let his heart break again.

But when he met Wonpil for the first time, he felt like his heart was begging him to break his own promise.

He felt like having his heart on the line and putting it at the risk of getting broken was something he was willing to do if that’s what it took to keep Wonpil in his life.

Sungjin has devoted his life to the study of the human mind and all its complexities. He knows what causes trauma and he also knows the gradual steps it takes to heal from it. He knows why one feels what they feel. 

He has always been one of the more self-aware people—always understanding his emotions and knowing how to take control over them. 

But with Wonpil, he just loses all control. Logic leaves him and all he can think about is his laugh and his smile and his warmth and how he’s willing to do whatever it takes just to see all that again even if that means breaking his own promise. 

And, for the first time, Sungjin doesn’t feel the sting Younghyun left. 

Suddenly, he feels like he’s healing.

“Professor Park, what are your thoughts on this shift?”

Sungjin looks around the room to find the entire Psychology faculty staring at him, awaiting his response. If he’s being honest, he has no idea what shift they’re talking about. His thoughts have been drifting towards Wonpil and the feelings he’s developed for him in almost an instant. He also can’t seem to shake off Wonpil’s attachment to stuffed toys and how he knows what that could mean. 

Sungjin smiles. “I think it’s a good idea to make the shift.” 

“Great. With Professor Park on board, let’s do it. Meeting adjourned.” 

Sungjin fixes his laptop and notebook he had put out for props to make it look like he was actually listening in the meeting. He looks at his laptop screen and sees “HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” typed in repeatedly on a blank word document. 

“Yeah there’s something you aren’t telling me.” Jae stops Sungjin from closing his laptop midway. “What’s with the repetitive H’s?” 

Sungjin moves his hand away and closes the laptop shut and continues packing. “Just a glitch I guess. Anyway what do you mean I’m not telling you something? When did I ever tell you anything?”

“Very funny. You know what I mean.”

“Honestly, I don’t.”

Jae sighs. “Well, for starters, you usually pack a lot faster than this.”

“It’s because you’re talking to me!” Sungjin scans the table for anything he might have left and looks back at Jae. “Done.” 

“Good. Now, let’s discuss. Not here though. I kind of want some coffee.”

—

“What’s his name?” Jae lives his life with no filter—literally. Sungjin thinks that’s actually one of his charms; his straightforwardness. While others may find it a bit off, Sungjin loves it. He’s glad he has at least one person in his life he doesn’t have to read to know what they really mean to say.

Sungjin chokes midway into drinking his americano. “Did you just assume that there’s someone i’m seeing? Let alone speak a predetermined pronoun? You know better than that, Jae. Come on.”

Jae and Sungjin have been friends since they were freshmen in University. They both took Psychology, they were roommates and they both loved playing the guitar. It was like the universe pushed them to be friends and they both responded with gladness and created a bond that went beyond just friendship—brotherhood. Not to mention that, without a word, they both wanted to pursue a career in teaching after graduating. One might think they’re soulmates, people meant to be in each other’s lives forever.

And they might just be right. 

Jae takes a sip from his americano. “Stop avoiding the question, Professor Park! I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Well maybe if you asked properly, Professor Park.”

Jae scratches his head and looks at Sungjin. “Damn, you really know how to stall. Fine. What’s their name?”

“Better.”

“Honestly it is. So answer. What is their name?”

The memory of Wonpil suddenly fills Sungjin at the simple thought of his name. His smile, his laugh, his little tattoo on his finger that he hasn’t even asked about yet. Everything about Wonpil makes Sungjin’s heart flutter and as much as he wants to take hold of his emotions the way he always does, he can’t. 

“Sungjin, you’re going red.” Jae says. Sungjin brings his hand onto his left cheek and feels its warmth.

“It’s the temperature change. Shut up.”

Jae laughs and stands up. “Oh my god. This is serious, isn’t it?” 

“What is?” 

“No, no. We are not going back to square one. We already established there is someone you’re seeing. Tell me their name!”

Sungjin hadn’t put much thought into their label yet. Acquaintances? Friends? A budding romance? What are they exactly? 

“It’s nothing serious because it isn’t anything official. He’s just.....”

“Just what?”

“A friend.”

Sungjin’s heart drops at the thought of Wonpil being just that. Something about Wonpil being just a friend doesn’t sit right with him but what right does he have to make him to be anything more than that? Sungjin doesn’t even know if he feels the same way. 

“His name is Wonpil. Kim Wonpil.”

Jae smiles. “Interesting.” 


	5. wide open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so so long! been going through some personal stuff! thank you for reading!

“Hyung, that sounds like something straight out of a movie.” 

Wonpil had given Dowoon the jist of everything that happened between him and Sungjin—from how he barged in drenched in rain unannounced and the lack of umbrellas he had in his shop that led to the two of them both being stuck until the rain passed. He would have wanted to leave out the tiny details like the conversations they had but Dowoon kept prying and Wonpil was left with no choice but to spill just a bit but he conveniently left out the part where Wonpil’s stomach riled up with butterflies when he came closer to Sungjin & how warm he felt just listening to his words and how for the first time in awhile he’d felt heard and seen.

“Yeah, a horror movie.” Wonpil starts packing up his bag and making sure he’s secured the little cash he’d earned from the day. “Dowoon, let’s get going. I want to close shop early. Feeling a bit tired today.”

Wonpil zips his backpack and straps it onto his back and his mind takes him back to the scene of Sungjin doing exactly the same in his shop not too long ago. It had been like this for awhile—Wonpil seeing Sungjin in the little things. 

Dowoon taps Wonpil’s shoulder. “Let’s go to the dairy, grab some drinks and go watch a movie. I don’t have homework anyway.”

Wonpil smiles. He knows Dowoon well enough to know that Dowoon is well aware of Wonpil’s feelings for Sungjin. “If we watch Legally Blonde one more time, Dowoon I swear to God...”

“Legally Blonde 2 it is!” 

——

“Jae, stop staring at your phone! You could have died!” Sungjin says but to no avail. Jae is too set on figuring out who the impostor is. 

“It’s a good thing I have you, Park Sungjin.”

Sungjin smirks. “Leave me alone.”

“Says the one who asked me to come with him to buy his strawberry milk even if the dairy is just a 5 minute walk.” Jae looks up from his phone and at Sungjin. “I would leave you alone but I know you would be miserable without me.” 

Sungjin nudges Jae and the force gets Jae a tad bit off balance. “You wanna hear me tell you I love you?”

Jae laughs. “You wanna kiss me so bad.” 

The crossing light turns green and the two make their way to the dairy and the sunlight that hits Sungjin’s eyes blinds him for a second and the overflow of light and the absence of rain takes him back to the night he was drenched & seeking shelter in a floral shop not too far from where he is now.

It had been like this for awhile—Sungjin seeing Wonpil in the little things.

Jae taps Sungjin’s shoulder. “Sungjin, get your ass over here!”

Sungjin had frozen in the middle of the crossing when the thought of Wonpil had hit him. “Oh, shit.”

“Oh how the tables turn! The hero becomes the one who needs saving.” Jae chuckles. “Is everything alright?”

Sungjin shakes his head and snaps out of the Wonpil trance he’d set himself in. “Yeah. Stupid sun blinded me for a bit there.”

“If I could speak in memes, I’m pretty sure you know which one I’d be pulling out now.” 

—

The familiar scent of the dairy puts Sungjin’s mind at ease. The mix of new loaves of bread that were just wheeled in mixing with the ones that had been there 2 days earlier, the variety of products that are stacked on the shelves and all the mess in between. “Hey, Professor! How are you?” the familiar voice of the old man who runs the dairy helps Sungjin relax all the more. “Hi, Sir. Good. Thanks for asking.” Sungjin smiles.

“Here for strawberry milk?”

Sungjin laughs. How often does he go here for strawberry milk for him to be asked that every single time? A lot, I guess. He thinks to himself. “Yes, as always.”

“Well, better grab it quick because those two over there seem to be hovering over the last pack.” 

Sungjin looks to the fridge to see 3 people crowding over it, one of which is the person he came with who seems to be arguing with the other two people.

“You don’t understand. My friend needs that strawberry milk to function. He NEEDS it. Like I’m not even kidding. He will go insane without it.” Jae pleads to the person holding the strawberry milk. Funnily enough, the one holding the pack is hidden behindhis friend who’s only a tad bit bigger than him. If you didn’t know what was going on, you’d think there was a fist fight brewing in the dairy.

Sungjin only needs to take a few steps closer to see that the other two people are no strangers at all.

“Wonpil? Dowoon?”

The two are taken by surprise and shift almost instantly from Jae to Sungjin.

Wonpil moves away from hiding behind Dowoon’s back, feeling slightly embarrassed at the thought that Sungjin had seen him going full tiny just because someone wanted to take his strawberry milk. 

He rubs the dust off of his jeans and his hands before answering. “Hey, Sungjin.”

“Hi professor!” Dowoon replies.

Jae looks at him with a look of surprise. “Professor? He’s a student in our department, Sungjin?”

“Hold on, one at a time.” Sungjin takes a mental picture of what’s happening and his brain can’t seem to make sense of the scenario.

“This is a fucking movie, isn’t it? I’m being filmed, aren’t I?”

Sungjin looks around and spots a CCTV eyeing his direction.

“See! See, this isn’t real! You are all just ganging up on me and teasing me! What’s the track this time? Jae? Your idea? Is this for your vlog or something?”

Jae takes hold of Sungjin. “Dude, slow down. Relax. What are you saying? That’s a CCTV. No one’s filming you.”

“This is all just too weird, Jae.”

“What is? That we’re seeing each other again? In the million places and times in the world, we’re both here.” Wonpil responds, catching Sungjin’s attention. “I know how you feel. I was thinking just the same.” 

Wonpil hands the strawberry milk to Sungjin and his hands linger longer than they should in the other’s palms. “Here. Your friend said you need it and phrased it well enough to make me think you’d die without it.”

“Thanks.” Sungjin laughs and clutches the strawberry milk closer to him and farther away from Wonpil’s reach. “This isn’t a movie. I’m not giving you this strawberry milk back.” 

“And if it actually is a movie and you not giving it back to me is part of the script?”

“Holy shit.”

“Kidding. No plot twists here.” Wonpil smiles.

“That’ll be 2.90, Sungjin.” The man at the counter says, clearly amused by everything that he had seen unfold in a matter of minutes. 

Sungjin loosens his grip on the strawberry milk and hands it to Wonpil. “If you pay for half, I’ll give you half.”

The dumbfounded look on Wonpil’s face sends Sungjin erupting in laughter. “Plot twist.”

Jae gets in between the little distance that stands in the middle of the two. “Can we just please get out of here? I’ll pay if that’s what you want.”

“Professor Park the second!” Dowoon exclaims and it’s clear that he’s just pieced together that Jae is a member of the department that he is under.

“You’re Professor Park the second! Oh I’ve heard so much about you, sir!” Dowoon takes Jae’s hand and starts shaking it excitedly. 

“Why am I the Second? Is Sungjin the First? Who made the criteria of who goes ‘first’ and who goes ‘second’?” 

Dowoon lets go of Jae’s hand. “Uhm.”

“Dowoon, don’t change the topic! He was just about to pay.” Sungjin says. “So, Jae, you paying or?”

“Have a good day!” Before anyone can say anything, Wonpil is out the door with the strawberry milk at hand. “Unlike you, I don’t need to have you pay for half for me to give you half.”

Sungjin smiles. “Plot twist.” 

“Uhm, do you guys want to watch Legally Blonde 2 with us?” Dowoon asks.

“Dowoon, I’m sure your professors have better plans than watching a legendary movie with their student and his roommate.”

Jae looks at Sungjin. “Do we have plans? Also, there’s a 2nd movie?”

Sungjin moves and takes steps in Wonpil’s direction.

He takes the strawberry milk from Wonpil to free his hand and grasps his free hand just as quickly as he takes the milk away.

He grips Wonpil’s hand just enough to let Wonpil know this isn’t an accident.

Just enough to let Wonpil know this is all intentional.

Just enough to let Wonpil know he wants to hold his hand.

Wonpil responds and wraps his fingers in the spaces between Sungjin’s. 

“Yes, Professor Park the second, there is a 2nd movie.” 

Wonpil looks down to see his hands locked with Sungjin’s and he can’t help but worry. He pushes his worries back as much as he can and tries to simply relish the moment but the pounding of his heart won’t seem to settle.

And Sungjin seems to know the panic that is slowly rising in Wonpil so he grips Wonpil’s hand tighter to remind him he’s there and that this is real and this is happening. 

“And we’re going to watch it together.” Sungjin says, looking Wonpil in the eye and even if their hands are clutched together, it’s the way his eyes look at Wonpil with so much sincerity that makes him feel held.

“Plot twist?”

“Plot twist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Ahhh please let me know what you think! :D thank you! 
> 
> u can find me on twitter @hen6arae !!


End file.
